Shinigami's Nightmare
by Shinigami Demon
Summary: It's just a nightmare that I remembered so vividly ^ ^;;;;


Wednesday--- July 31,2002

Shinigami's Nightmare

Ugh… I shall never forget the god awful nightmare I had last night. (July 30th, 2002) Wanna hear about it? Well, in any case, ya are whether ya like it or not. ^_^ Nah… ya don't have to read this entry, but if ya wanna see Mr. Shinigami's weak side and me being a chicken wuss, then read along my great people! ::sweatdrops, realizes he just insulted himself, sulking a bit:: Eh……… ::yawns:: Welp, here it is.

**__**

~Shinigami's Nightmare

My dream was super weird. Remember how I said that Kitty died? Well, she was alive in my dream. I started to talk to her about playing computer games and such and she said she was pissed off because her life got wasted away while some person was downloading a 'special' solitare. I told her that most computers usually have solitare on it when bought from the store, and she said she knew that, but the person had to have the 'special' solitare to themselves. I was being all sarcastic and said to Kitty "Oh god.. stab me..". What does Kitty do in my dream? She takes out a knife and stabs me directly in the gut. I then told her that I was being sarcastic. She then really didn't care and told me that I started it and that I might as well finish it. No way in hell am I gonna commit suicide in my own dream! But then again, I kinda forgot it was a dream since it seemed so fuckin' real.

No longer than a mere minute goes by, Kitty chases me with that same bloodied knife of hers that she stabbed me with earlier while I run off. I was soon grabbed and held hidden in a small closet. Thankfully, it was Mitch, though there was something slighlty different about him. He frenched me to probably shut up, but not only was he good at it, but it felt like he was trying to get to my brain or something! I was kinda scared, but knowing him and his kisses, I tried my best to kiss back, though it seemed pretty weak. I sent Kitty a mind message with our minds about how I talked to Heero earlier in my dream since he asked who told him that he was going to kill himself. I told him that it was a person that lived in a ball of purple fur once. Kitty sent a message back to my mind again saying that Heero would be mad at her, and that she was coming to kill me now. 

Even though Mitch was killing me, I guess we parted for a moment, but he then kissed me again rather roughly. The minute Kitty opened up the door to the closet, Mitch pinned me to the wall and trapped me there, using his 'kiss' to get to my brain. I think this was the Mitch before he was constructed back to a human, due to his strength and such. I don't know how, but Kitty managed to stab me in the chest. Then, she stabbed me straight in the heart, grinning. Hell, I thought I was gonna die. Just when I thought the worst was over, she stabbed me again. It was then when I passed out in my dream and got brought back to reality. 

~Coming Back To Reality~

Mitch was shaking me to get up because of my loud whimpering was bothering him. It didn't take me long to wake up, and when I did, he laid back down and reassured that it was 'Just a nightmare, Koi…', heh heh. Like I said, even if it was a nightmare, it still seemed pretty real and scary. He sat back up, said hi to me, which I thought was fairly cute and hugged me. I calmed down and hugged him back, laying down beside him.Before I went back to sleep, he told me that he'd protect me tonight for the night. ::smiles:: he's pretty sweet, and how can ya not love him, eh? I went back to sleep, snuggling close to him. The last thing I remember seeing on his face before I went back to sleep was a grin on his face. 

Weird, I thought. I guess I was thinking too much after I woke up from nightmare of Hell and thought he was actually trying to control my dreams or something. Though, I doubt humans could even do that, unless Dragon slipped a few things into Mitch while he was being reconstructed to a human.Oh well…I tried not to think about it, and I didn't. I just slept by Mitch's side throughout the night, trying to dream of something else. I don't remember if I even did dream of anything else. Eh… psh… whatever. That's all folks! ^_^

Seriously…. That was the end of my dream. Oh yeah, I just had to slip in the part of me coming back to reality. Sorry about it, but ah well… I'm getting the jeepers creepers tonight, so I'll be off my way to my nice warm cozy bed. I get to cuddle with my two spoiled rotten furballs tonight! ^_^ ::referring to my kitties:: One is personally mine and the other's is my mother's… Wanna hear about them real quick? They're super spoiled and super sweet! ^ ^ 

Crystal, male, my kitty, is a dark grey half white cat. His fur race is starting to become pretty popular, but his origin or ethnic is a Short Haired, American cat! He's all American and he's spent most of his life with me when I was 5. He was about 6 weeks old when I got him. I even have a picture of us sleeping together, but I don't think I'll show it to ya people… Besides, I don't have a scanner, so nuh! He has such pretty green eyes, pink nose and is friggin' huge! Heh heh, what can I say? He acts like a female, but maybe that's because he's been around women a lot in his life, eh? 

Oh well… and my other kitty, well, mother's at least is Max! ^ ^;;;; No… we didn't name him after the Gundam Wing series, my last name being 'Maxwell' and all. Hell, we named him Max before I received the last name Maxwell. But he's a he, and damn… he's spoiled rotten to the bone! He's a baby blue cross-eyed mix of Siamese and Himalayn breed. His face is mostly dark dark shades of brown, his ears and paws are a dark brown, but feels like velvet almost. He was sick when we 'found' him one day, close to Halloween time. We took him in, got him cleaned up, and got a report from the vet that he was nearly on the verge of death when we found him. Lucky him, he's alive, struttin' his stuff around the house at times and loves to cuddle with girly girls! ^ ^ He's just a 'Lady's Man', heh heh. Overall, his fur is mostly all shades of brown, beautiful cat, and has this super fine long fur that I would die for if I were a cat. Crystal's fur is kinda coarse and not all soft at times, but he's still my baby, heh. Actually, they both hang around me in the mornings, the day, and at nights. They literally pounce all over me, wanting attention and love from meh, heh heh! I feel special! Anywho, I'm getting sleepy, so I'll be going off my way now…. Night people..

~Duo


End file.
